Fluff Collection
by The Doctor Sherlocked Me
Summary: Single fluffy drabbles. Rated mostly T with a little bit of occasional dirty talk. If the drabble is M you'll be warned. Destiel only.
1. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

Cas woke up confused. First of all sleeping was new to him, second he didn't feel the normal weight of his wings on his back but instead the slight pain of the fresh scars and third because he woke up in Dean's amrs, all tangled up in the hunter's limbs, both of them naked. He moved closer to Dean, revelling in his warmth.

Castiel's thoughts went back to the night before, the heated kisses, gazes and so much more. The sexual tension of years literally fucked out. Cas had absoloutly no doubt. He was feeling something close to happiness for the first time since he became human maybe even for his whole existence. He was finally where he belonged. Yes, he belonged to Dean. Ever since Cas saw and touched the raw beauty of Dean's soul, he was in love. He was so deeply in love with him that he'd do anything for him - even fall from grace - and he had done everything. He believed that this was what was bound to happen.

Suddenly Dean started stirring, eyes flying open as he felt Castiel in his arms.

"Cas..." Dean breathed out. Cas smiled and moved closer to kiss Dean but Dean pulled back, untangling their limbs. "Cas, last night... I was..." Castiel looked as if he had been beaten. "Oh, don't look at me like that! Like this would ever work!" Dean said. Cas lowered his eyes.

"We could make this work." His voice merely a whisper. Dean lifted Cas' jaw with a gentle hand, his green eyes soft.

"I'd only end up hurting you." Dean said.

"I don't think so, Dean." Cas said. "I think you'd make me happier than I've ever been before and..." Cas stopped, avoiding Dean's eyes.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I love you..." Cas said slowly. He looked up, meeting Dean's soft eyes, his own eyes honest and passionate "I need you to help me get through this and I know how selfish-" He was cut off by Dean's lips on his.

"Cas..." Dean whispered, pressing his forehead against Cas's "I love you too... but I still think we'll both end up with a broken heart and..." Dean's voice kind of broke.

"And you're scared." Castiel finished his sentence. Dean nodded "Don't be." Cas said and pressed a kiss to Dean's lips.

Just in that moment the door burst open.

"Dean! Cas is gone-" Sam said and froze as he saw the former angel in bed with his brother.

"Sammy!" Dean said, sitting up to face his brother, revealing his and Cas' bare chest.

"Since when?" was the only thing Sam asked.

"Last night." Dean answered.

"So... you're like a couple now?" Sam asked "Or is it just gonna be incredibly awkward?"

"No... I think you could consider us... lovers." Dean said, hesitantly. Cas wrapped and arm around Dean's waist as an answer and then sat up.

"I hope you are okay with this." He said to Sam and then looked at Dean. Sam nodded slowly.

"It'll take a bit to get used to but, yeah, do what you want. You guys are grown-ups after all." Sam said.

"Thanks, Sammy..." Dean said and Sam slowly eased out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Well, that was awkward..." Dean sighed and fell back on the bed, looking up at still siitting Cas.


	2. You aint a burden, Cas

Dean resigned to his room in the bunker after an exhausting day of research only to stumble upon Cas standing infront of his wardrobe looking tragically lost and his upper body bare. A smile crept over his face against his will.

"Whatcha doing, honey?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe. Cas looked at him.

"My shirt is stained." He said, looking pointedly at the pile of fabric on the bed. "I don't have change." Dean's smiled widened and he crossed the room.

"You could've just taken one of my shirts." Dean said, arms wrapping around Cas's waist from behind, lips scraping his neck as he spoke.

"I wasn't sure..." Cas said slowly.

"I'm sure you'd look hot in my clothes..." Dean said, kissing his neck. "All too loose and hanging low over those gorgeous hipbones of yours." Dean said, one hand dropping to run over Cas' hipbone. Castiel's eyes fluttered closed, he leaned back into Dean's strong chest and downright purred.

"Maybe we should get you some other clothes besides your suit..." Dean said. Cas turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"I don't want to be a burden..." Cas said, he looked so sad.

"Cas, honey, you ain't a burden. I love you, and I wouldn't want a life without you." He said, hand's moving up to cup Cas' face. "I know it's hard for you to adjust, but I don't care wether you're an angel or not." He said and bent down to kiss his lover "You'll always be my angel." He added. "And I'd be happy to buy you some normal people's clothes."

So a few days later they were in a shop - Sam hurrying in the direction of plaid shirts - and Dean and Cas got stuck in the jeans section.

After about half an hour they had a few jeans and t-shirts for Cas - and a t-shirt for Dean who noticed that his favorite AC/DC shirt had a hole - and he was trying on the clothes.

Dean entered his booth, Cas wearing a pair of light jeans and a - Dean had to admit - very tight t-shirt. Dean's eyes widened.

"You look good..." He pressed out and then leaned in to Cas, whispering "I'd mount you right on the spot... press you against that mirror and fuck you until you couldn't see straight." Castiel moaned, the new jeans suddenly becoming uncomfortably tight.

"Dean?" They heard Sam ask outside. Dean bit Cas' earlobe and retreated from the cabin merely calling "Keep those" over his shoulder.

"What's it, Sam?" Cas heard from inside the cabin left with three pair of jeans and an aching hard-on.


	3. A kind-of proposal

"Dean?" Cas asked as they were lying in bed after countless rounds of hot make up sex. Dean was slowly drifting off.

"Hm?" He asked, voice muffled by Castiel's chest.

"I'd like you to have something that reminds you of me when I'm in heaven..." Cas said. Dean looked up at him.

"Cas, baby, I always think of you." He said. Cas didn't quite believe him, seeing as he caught him with another man in a bar less than 24 hours ago. Dean had told him over and over how it didn't mean anything and Castiel believed it but it made him feel cheap like he was only a toy for the hunter. "And by the way... I already have something." Dean said. Cas squinted at him. Dean smiled and grabbed Cas' hand, putting it to his shoulder. "Remember?" Cas nodded.

"But that isn't seen by anyone until it's... well too late." Cas said. "I want something that screams taken to anyone looking at you."

"You mean like a ring?" Dean asked. Cas was avoiding his eyes.

"Very much so." He whispered. Dean grabbed his jaw, forcing Cas to look at him.

"Are you trying to propose here?" Dean asked. Cas nooded and suddenly found himself pinned to the bed, Dean's face mere inches from his. "Say it, angel." Dean said.

"Do you want to marry me?" Cas asked, his blue eyes, almost looking scared.

"So damn yes." Dean said. "I love you, baby, and I want to claim your soul as mine just as you claimed mine as yours right when you pulled my ass out of hell." Dean said. Cas beamed and kissed him.

"Engaged." He whispered into the kiss.

About a week later they had driven to Bobby's and had gotten actual wedding rings - Castiel's with a little emerald embedded and spelling 'Dean' on the inside and Dean's with a little sapphire and spelling 'Castiel' little wings on each side of the word. - and were currently standing in the middle of Bobby's living room with an old friend of Bobby who was both a priest and a hunter.

"Castiel." Dean said as it was his turn to speak their vows. "You know every single part of my soul, you pulled me out of hell and put me back together and I fell in love. I didn't know but I loved you from the first day, the first time I saw you. I'm grateful haven sent you down to rescue me and I'm even more grateful that you chose to stay. Cas, I love you, always." Cas looked as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Dean." He started. "You are the reason I feel, the reason I have my own conception of decision, the reason I'm free. I loved you the second I laid a finger on your soul in hell, the moment I felt the warmth and peace radiating from it in the fiery depths of the pit. I fell for you in every way imaginable, for you are righteous. I love you, for the rest of my life."

"I pronounce you husbands, may god be our witness." the priest said, they exchanged rings. "You may now kiss." Cas smiled a tear slowly rolling down his cheek. Dean kissed the tear first and Cas chuckled, pulling the hunter in a kiss. Dean leaned his forehead against Cas' eyes still closed, arms firmly locked around the angel's waist.

"Mine." He whispered. Cas nodded slightly.

"And you're mine." Cas answered before Bobby interupted them by coughing - covering up a content sob. Dean looked up, Cas still in his arms, seeing his brother and almost-father both in tears of happiness.

"Who would have thought I'd settle down before you." Dean said, smiling at Sam. Sam shook his head.

"Come here, ya idjit!" Bobby said pulling Dean into a hug. "You did it."

When Bobby let go of Dean and he turned back to Cas he saw his brother hugging his husband, lips moving but he couldn't understand what he was saying. Cas nodded and then remembered that Sam could see his head. "I will." He said.

"What did you say?" Dean asked. Sam turned to him, not looking as if he'd tell him. "Oh come on, Sammy, Cas will tell me eventually." to Dean's surprise Cas shook his head. Dean grinned and pulled him against his chest, his lips almost touching Cas' ear.

"I'm gonna fuck it out of you." He whispered quiet enough for only Cas to hear. "I'm gonna tease you until you almost cum into your pants and then I'll fuck you until you see stars and your ass is sore but I won't stop. I will go on and on and..." Suddenly Cas' lips were on his and he was pressed against the wall, feeling Cas' erection pressing into his thigh.

Bobby coughed again - this time a remembrance of the other three people in the room. Cas pulled back and blushed.

"I guess it's time for your honeymoon..." Sam said slowly and grinned. "I got you a little something... well, a little somewhere." He corrected himself.  
"So that's why you kept randomly repeating those koordinates..." Cas said. "You know I would have remembered them even if you'd only said them once." Sam shrugged.

"Better safe than sorry." Sam said "And now off you go." Castiel turned to Dean.

"Hold on tight." He said. Dean grabbed his hand and Cas put his other hand to Dean's forhead.


	4. Not as simple as planned

Sam and Dean were on a hunt again and left Castiel in the bunker. Dean said he was not trained enought to face a ghost - without getting hurt. He thought it would be a simple salt and burn but they soon discovered otherwise. He'd called Castiel and said that they'd have to stay longer.

When they finally came back after almost two weeks they didn't find Castiel in the living room reading or watching TV as usual. Dean was already getting anxious. Sam decided to look for him in the kitchen - with a rumbling stomach - and Dean went straight for their room. He opened the door and found Castiel sleeping on the bed - with his suit slacks and one of Dean's shirts on. He chuckled and laid down next to Castiel, sliding his arm around the fallen angel's waist. He kissed his neck and Castiel shifted.

His eyes opened slowly, still sleepily.

"Dean?" He mumbled. Dean's smile widened.

"Hello, honey." Dean said. Castiel turned and snuggled into Dean's chest. Dean kissed his head. "Why exactly are you wearing my shirt?" He asked. Castiel sniffed.

"I was missing you... and the shirt smeeled like you." He explained and Dean laughed. "It stopped smelling like you hours before I fell asleep." He added and sniffed Dean again. He purred, the sound and vibration going directly into Dean's groin.


	5. Stitch you up

Cas had been human for about two months when Dean allowed him to come on his first hunt. Of course Cas got injured... not badly, just a cut on his upper arm but it needed to be stitched up. Cas wanted to do it himself but Dean didn't allow it so Cas was sitting on the bed upper body bare and Dean had just started to clean the wound on his arm.

"Does it hurt, baby?" Dean asked. Cas nodded.

"It's alright, Dean, I could do it on my own..." Cas tried again.

"No, Cas! These are your first stitches and you're not gonna do it yourself." Dean said. He was done cleaning the wound and took the sterilized needle from the nightstand.

Cas jumped at the sudden pain, much different from the burning of the cleaning.

"Cas, don't move." Dean said.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas said but no matter how careful Dean was working Cas gave a jerk with every time Dean strated a new stitch. After a few stitches Dean sighed.

"Stop moving, Cas. I'm gonna make it worse..." Dean said.

"I can't stop it." Cas said. Dean sighed again but then his face lit up suddenly.

"Hold it like this." He instructed. Cas squinted in confusion and Dean smiled as he stradled him, knees resting on either side of Cas' hips. Cas' eyes widened at the feel of Dean's weight on his lap... the pressure in just the right places. Dean rubbed his hand over Cas' stubbled cheek.

"I love you, baby." He said and kissed Cas grinding down on him, feeling Cas harden and press into him. Dean grinned and took the needle from Cas' hand, which flew directly to Dean's hips. Cas bent into Dean, covering his neck in kisses. As much as it distracted Cas from his pain it distracted Dean as well. He focused and continued stitching Cas up. He only felt Cas' teeth digging into his flesh whenever the pain became really bad.

"You're done, baby" Dean said, kissing Cas' arm just above the stitches.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas said. Dean's hand storke over Cas' arms, shoulders and down his back, scraping over the scars. He stroke the left one absentmindedly as his other hand went further down.

"You know this is the only reason I didn't want you to go on hunts with us..." Dean mumbled into Castiel's neck. "I just didn't want you to get hurt... again."

It had taken weeks until Castiel could sleep on his back... days until he could sleep at all.

"I know Dean..." He said, one hand reaching behind his back and pulling Dean's hand away from his scar. "please don't do that." He whispered as an explanation.

"I want to show you that it doesn't matter to me... I don't care that you're not an angel anymore... I still love you just as much as before." Dean said. Cas pulled back to look at Dean.

"Before?" Cas asked, tilting his head.

"Cas, I've loved you for years before we got together... I haven't started loving you as you became human..."


	6. You taught me what love is

A/N: This is more a fluffy fanfiction than a drabble but I'll just put it in here

* * *

"Dean?" Cas asked appearing out of nowhere behind his lover. Dean jumped, usually Cas would at least appear in his eyesight.

"Jeez, Cas." Dean said and turned. His eyes widened partly in horror, partly in surprise as he saw the angel on one knee, holding out a silver ring. It was much like other rings Dean had just that instead of a sigil or something like that there was a little sapphire embedded in it.

"Will you marry me?" Cas asked, his eyes filled with pure love; like parents looking at their newborn child. Dean was lost of words the first thing that came to his mind was_ hell yes._ but however he was Dean Winchester and he was about as able to express his feelings as to fly a plane.

"I... Cas, love...uhm..." He stuttered, looking down on the angel. "Get up, would you." Dean said.

"Dean, I-" Dean shook his head to shut him up.

"I love you, Cas. I really do, but marriage... I just need" Dean sighed "time." Castiel looked as if he was beaten.

"Dean..." He started. Dean bent down and kissed him.

"Cas, give me a little time, baby. This is important..." Castiel nodded and put the ring into Dean's hand.

"I'll be waiting for your prayer." The whole situation was surreal and awkward what didn't get better when Dean was left alone, Cas poofing away, with a freaking wedding ring in his hand. He looked down, seeing a little engravement inside the ring. He read it.

_I need you_

It had taken Dean a full six months to finally confess he loved Cas and before he just said 'I need you'. Over and over again, when Cas was about to leave him because Dean wasn't able to express his feelings. He'd been on the verge of tears, tugging on Cas's coat, when Cas had crept into his bed at night, bleeding from fights in civil war, he'd told him he wanted Cas to stay, told him he needed him.

It had been in a fight with a werewolf... multiple werewolves who were all going on Cas. Dean was sure Cas would die any minute, he tugged at the restraints binding him to a chair, he'd shouted "CAS! DON'T YOU DARE DIE, I LOVE YOU!" which was also how Sam found out about them.

So now here he was, sitting on his motel bed, wedding ring in his hands, thinking about their relationship; and with every new memory, he had to smile. It was so easy... he loved him so much, so why couldn't he just get off his ass and tell him?

Sam came into the room holding up a few bags from the diner.

"Where's Cas?" He asked, looking around. "I thought he wanted to come over today? Aren't you guys are having a anniversary or something?" Dean just continued to look at the bag until Sam decided to drop it and placed one bag on the bed next to Dean, taking the other bags to the table with his laptop. Dean was still clutching the ring in one hand as he turned to the bag. He found that it was far to difficult so he slipped the ring on his finger; with the sapphire pointing down, it looked like any other ring._ This feels good..._ he thought. And then he thought not of their past, of how much he'd loved him in the past, but of how much he'll love him in their future, how they'd settle down, how he'd convince him into staying on earth instead of leaving whenever he was needed in heaven, he thought of how they may have a house... and in that moment he made a conclusion. He looked up.

"Cas, I'd like to speak to you." Sam's head snapped in Dean's direction normally Dean prayed for Cas_ 'to get his feathery ass down here_' Cas popped up only a second later, looking at Dean expectantly.

"Yes." Dean said and in the next moment he was pinned down by Cas's body, angelic lips demanding against his.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. Dean decided to ignore him... he'd figure it out somehow.

"I'm sorry I made you wait..." He said between kisses. Cas laughed.

"I was gone merely an hour." He said.

"Still, it was dumb." Dean said "I love you and I shouldn't have doubted that-" He was cut off by Castiel's lips on his.

"Would anybody explain this to me?!" Sam said, a little louder now. Cas pulled back a bit, just enough to turn to Sam.

"We're getting married." He said and turned back to kissing Dean, leaving Sam stare at thin air jaw dropped. When they didn't stop kissing after ten minutes Sam decided to ditch research and took a walk. As soon as Sam left, Dean rolled on top of Castiel.

"Cas... will you stay with me?" He asked, Cas pinned down on the bed, cheeks flushed in arousal, lips swollen and red, hair gorgeously dishevelled.

"Of course..." Cas said. Dean shook his head.

"No, I mean stay as in settle down, buy a house, stay on earth. I hate to ask you to leave your home but I don't want to have to pray every time I want to... talk to you." Dean said, blushing slightly at how obviously he didn't mean talk.

"Dean... I wish I could, but it's like a job... I have to go." Cas said. Dean kissed his cheek.

"Then at least stay the nights with me." He said. "Work like a normal husband, normal buisness hours." Cas nodded into the kiss.

"I'll try, Dean." Cas mumbled and that was pretty much the end to their conversation.

Sam came back three hours later, deciding that he needed to go to the library very urgently when he came back from his walk and heard their screams and groans from the parking lot. Maybe resaerch was better after all.

He found them still in bed, Dean sound asleep.

"Hello, Sam." Cas said, not looking up from Dean's peaceful face, which was pretty much in his lap, the angel sitting leaning against the headboard.

"So... engaged?" Sam asked. Cas chuckled and looked down on Dean's hand clutching the covers. The broad silver ring.

"Yes." He said and reached out gently turning the ring so the sapphire was visible to the world.

"Wait... that's the ring? He was wearing it all day." Sam said. A smile spread across Cas' face. Sam didn't see him smile - like really genuinely joyous smile - very often, much less than Dean - and Dean mostly saw the dirty grins or blown away post-climax smiles which came close to stoned, sleeping with Dean...

"Is that so?" Cas asked, still smiling.

"Well then," Sam yawned "G'night, Cas." Sam crawled into bed and was almost immediadedly asleep - only partly because of the warm grace seeping over his soul, making him feel warm and safe.

When Dean woke up the next morning, he felt light touches on his back. He would have jumped but he was far too tired for that and the touch was far too soft to come from anybody, doing him harm. He opened his eyes slowly, surprised to be not be blinded by the morning sunlight.

"Is it still dark?" He mubmled and them opened his eyes fully to see that he was surrounded by black wings.

"Dean?" Sam asked from the desk. "Are you blind?" Cas chuckled.

"Cas? Why can I see your wings?" Dean asked. Cas chuckled again.

"We are bonded through word. You vowed to stay with me and I vowed to stay with you. Your soul is bonded with my grace. You can see every part of my body... including my wings and I'm pretty sure you'd be able to see my true form but I'd much rather like to not try this theory. In case I am mistaken. I'm pretty confident you want to keep your eyesight.  
"Indeed... and speaking of eyesight... could you give me mine back?" Dean asked.

"Oh..." Cas said and folded his wings behind his back. Dean chuckled and stradled Cas, knees on either side of his hips. Cas quickly wrapped the tips of his wings around their hips, then remembered that Sam couldn't see them and pulled the covers up. He streched up and kissed the inky blackness of Dean's anti-possesion tattoo. Dean leaned back, his eyes wandering over Cas's wings. Pitch black and shining blue in the sunlight. He reached out, stopping an inch before the black feathers.

"Can I...?" He asked looking at Castiel. He nodded and Dean buried his hand in the velvety soft feathers, he felt earlier on his back. He continued to stroke through the feathers until he felt Cas' cock twitch beneath his hips.

"Really?" Dean asked, grinning wickedly. Cas rolled his eyes.

"They are a part of my body." Cas said.

A few hours later they were in the small city going to a little jewelery shop. At the door Dean turned to Cas.

"I'd like to surprise you." He said. Cas leaned in and kissed him. It was unusual for first Castiel to show such kind of affection in public and second for Dean to accept it.

"I trust you." Cas said. and then disappeared. Dean smiled and entered the shop.

"Hello, sir." The lady behind the counter said "Can I help you?" She was pretty - Dean had to admit that.

"Yes, indeed. I'm searching for a wedding ring." He saw a little disappointment in her face and had to chuckle. He coughed to cover his chuckle and then took his ring off.

"I thought it would be good if the ring looked much like this one but instead of sapphires, emeralds." Dean said. The woman looked down on the ring and then up at him, making eye contact.

"I guess the emeralds are supposed to match your eyes?" She asked. Dean blushed and nodded.

"That's sweet... anyway, you're lucky." She said and guided Dean - who put his ring back on - to one of the windows. She took a ring out just slightly slimmer than Dean's and the emereal looking a bit bigger. Dean smiled.

"It's perfect." Dean said. "How long would it take to engrave something?" He asked.

"About half a day... we can do it here." She explained.

"That's good..." Dean said.

"What would you like?" She asked, pulling out a small piece of paper. Dean thought for a moment and then smiled.

"_You taught me what love is_" Dean said. She wrote it down, smiling to herself.

"You can get it at eight o'clock, just before we close. It should be ready." She smiled.

And as she said Dean got the ring at five to eight in the evening, looking at the writing.

"It's perfect." He said and paid. Cash; not wanting to pay it with a false name. This was truly his.

He returned to the motel and sat down on the bed.

"I pray to my beautiful fiancé to get his feathery ass down here." Cas appeared less than a second later on the bed, facing Dean. Dean took his hand and placed the ring in it. Cas looked at it, turning in in his fingers. He examined the emerald and smiled.

"It looks like your eyes..." Cas said. Dean looked down on his own hand looking at the blue of the sapphire then looking up and seeing the same blue in Castiel's eyes. Then Castiel saw the writing. Crammed into the small space of the ring but still clearly visible.

"But Dean..." Dean put a finger to his lips.

"No but. It's the truth... before this..." He took the ring from Castiel's hand. "I didn't know how love felt; I thought I loved Lisa, but then you came along and you were an angel and you saved my ass countless time by just flicking your wrist. You were perfect and you loved me. You saw through all this crap that I am; that I did and you saw down to my soul. To this day I have no idea what you saw there but I fell for everything you did; I fell for the way you looked at me; I fell for the way you'd insitantly invade my personal space; I fell for the way you moved; I fell for the way you talked and I fell for the the way you were so innocent and asked why the pizza man spanked her if he loved her so much; I fell for your every move and I fell for you." Dean leaned in and pressed his forehead against Cas' "you taught me what love is. I was a fool and I didn't believe in fairytales until I stumbled onto one." Dean pressed a short kiss to Cas' lips "I love you." Dean said and slipped the ring onto Cas's finger. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him close.

"Mine." Cas whispered into Dean's neck and then kissed the spot where his breath was still ghosting over Dean's skin.

"Forever." Dean agreed and hugged Cas back. They just laid on the bed in each other's arms. Dean stoking Cas' wings and Cas purring contently until Dean fell asleep and Cas wrapped him up in his wings again.


	7. Nightmares

_Dean heard rustling, fighting and grunts. Then he saw a bright white light, blinding to human eyes and heard a bloodcurdling scream. The next thing he saw when the light was gone was the black outline of all too familliar wings burned into the floor and Castiel lying inbetween them. Dead. "CAS!" He cried._

He woke up in his bed; upright, hand reaching next to him, finding only cold empty sheets.

"Cas!" He said again, not screaming. "Cas?" He asked his eyes slowly getting used to the darkness. He saw Sam in the motel bed next to him; securly sleeping turned to him in a fetal position. Cas was nowhere to be seen... didn't he say he wanted to stay the night?

"Cas,baby , where are you?" Dean asked into the darkness again, panic boiling up in his stomach, finally hearing the flapping of wings next to him. He turned and Cas appeared on the sheets.

"What is it Dean?" Cas asked. Dean pulled him into a tight hug. Cas hugged him back, comforting him with his simple presence.

"You had a nightmare, right?" Cas asked.

"Yes." Dean said. Castiel wrapped his grace around Dean, filling the room with soothing warmth and peace. He pulled the hunter back donw in a lying position.

"I'm here, Dean." Cas mumbled into his hair. "I won't leave you... it okay, sleep."

Neither of them would ever talk about the moments when Dean became the weak little boy he has never been allowed to be; when he cried in Cas arms over nightmares; when he woke up sweating and screaming; when he clutched to Cas to the point a normal human wouldn't be able to breathe. Cas knew Dean wasn't proud of those moments but he also knew that they were inevitable. So why talk about it and make his only more miserable?


	8. Take your time

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it it'S not mine**

**WARNING: RATED M**

Dean and Cas were having a movie night again. They had watched over a hundred moives in the last six months of their relationship and with the progress of said realtionship the intrest in the movies was fading and so they were just lying tangled in each others limps on the couch and kissing.

Dean's hand travelled down Cas's back, gently squeezing his ass, while his lips continued to cover Cas's neck in kisses. Cas was still paying some attention to the movie which he hadn't seen yet unlike Dean.

This last bit of attention was gone when he felt Dean's hands sneak their way around his hips and starting to work his fly.

In the blink of an eye Cas was at the other side of the sofa nad Dean was completly confused.

"Dean... I can't." Cas said. Dean propped himself up on his elbows looking at Cas.

"Alright..." Dean said. "Can I ask why?" Cas looked down, pulling his knees up to his chest. He looked simply broken. Dean moved into a kneeling position in front of him and pulled him into his arms.

"It's okay, baby." Dean murmured into Cas's hair. "You don't need to tell me... just tell me when you're ready."

"Dean, I'm scared." Cas breathed.

"What? That'll hurt?" Dean asked.

"It's so... human." Cas whispered.

"Oh, honey." Dean mumbled, pulling Cas closer. Cas hadn't had trouble with being human for months. He was eating properly - even cooking - sleeping, shaving; he was doing everything he hated in the first few weeks of being human.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas whispered. Dean shook his head.

"No, Cas... take all the time you need." He said. "I won't go anywhere."

They sat on the couch for hours. Dean just holding Cas while the former angel breathed him in. Cas eventually fell asleep in Dean's arms and Dean carried him into their room.

Cas woke up screaming two times that knight and Dean could slap himself for throwing CAs back in his human-crisis nightmares.

Dean was tired as fuck the next morning and nearly fell asleep at the table while Cas was making bacon and eggs.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"Cas didn't let me sleep..." Dean groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Dean!" Sam growled "I didn't want to know that"

"He had nightmares, bitch." Dean snapped.

"Oh... wait, in which universe doesn't a movie night with Dean Winchester lead to sex?" Sam asked. It was true he didn't want to know it but he was still curious.

"In the universe in which I haven't ha-" Dean stopped himself in the middle of the sentence "Why would you care?"

"Do you want to tell me that after six months of disgustingly sweet relationship you haven't banged te goddamn angel?" Sam asked.

"One, he's not an angel anymore; second, no after six months we haven't had sex, could we please stop talking about it?" Dean asked.

"Now that's a surprise..." Sam mumbled.

"Bitch." Dean snapped.

"Jerk." Sam answered, smiling at his brother.

Cas set down the plate with bacon and eggs in front of them and st down next to Dean.

"Smells great..." Dean said and leant in to press a soft kiss to Cas's lips. "You too." he hummed. Sam rolled his eyes and Cas punched Dean's ribs playfully.

It was five months later, Dean had just come home to the bunker from a supply run and had slumped down on his and Cas's bed when the former angel entered the room.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said, still tired. Cas leaned against the door.

"I'm human, Dean." Cas said. Dean propped himself up on his elbows.

"I know." He said a little confused.

"I've been for a year now..." Cas continued.

"I know that too." Dean remarked and watched as Cas walked towards the bed.

"I'm okay with being human... I got used to it..." Cas added. Dean tilted his head. Cas moved gracefully onto the bed, stradling Dean.

"Make me fully human." He said. Dean understood at once and flipped them over.

"Damn Cas, you know how to seduce a man." He mumbled against Cas's pulse point. Cas's arms wrapped around Dean's neck in reflex and he pressed up against the hunter's muscled chest. Dean pushed his tongue inside Cas's mouth, rewarded with low moans and purrs from the back of Cas's throat.

Dean kept grinind agains Cas until the smaller man's hands slipped beneath Dean's shirt and pulled it up over his head. Cas looked up at him, blue eyes darkened with lust, pupils blown wide. His pale lips were red and swolled and lightly opened. Dean buried his hands in the black hair and kissed him senseless again, pulling him up to get his shirt off him. Cas had gotten used to wearing dress shirts... that just sometimes were a bit too tight and made Dean's imagination go wild.

He pushed him back down on the matress, running his hands over his leanly muscled pale chest. Did he say his imagination was going crazy when Cas was wearing tight shirts? Well, fuck, because Cas without a shirt did things to Dean's insides and before he knew it his nails were digging into Cas's flesh, leaving red lines as he ran them down Cas's chest and abdomen. Cas hissed and Dean felt his love grow harder against his thigh. Dean grinned and moved lower, unbuttoning Cas's fly and pulling the zipper of the jeans down.

He pulled jeans and boxers down in one go, no longer able to wait.

"Fuck..." Dean whispered as Cas - enormous - cock sprang free.

"Dean..." Cas almost whined as Dean's hand stroke over the throbbing prick. Dean moved ever lower, lying down and licking over Cas's cock from the underside of his base down to the tip and back up again.

Cas's hands clutched at the sheet and he let out a low groan.

"Dean, please..." now he was whining. dean chuckled against Cas's tip and took him in, sucking and licking in all the right let out moans and his hips arhced off the matress, thrusting into Dean's mouth, the tip of Cas's cock hitting the back of Dean't throat, making Cas gasp.

Dean forced back his gag reflex... he hadn't been with that many men and certainly with noone that big but he gave his best to make this first time count. He hummed around Cas's cock, making Cas squirm.

"Dean... need you..." Cas moaned.

"What Cas?" Dean asked, sitting up agian.

"Need you..." Cas repeated. Dean kissed him, licking along his lip. Then his lips were gone, appearing next to his ear.

"What do you want me to do?" He whispered, grinding against Cas.

"Fuck me..." Cas pressed out.

"I'm sorry?" Dean asked.

"Fuck me, Dean Winchester!" Cas groaned. Dean grinned, moving down Cas's body again, only stopping to nibble at Cas's niple. Cas moaned and his hand tangle in Dean's hair for a moment before the wet heat of Dean's mouth around Cas's nipple was gone.

The next thing Cas felt was Dean's tongue, licking along the tight rim of muscles of Cas's entrance.

"Fuck..." Cas panted out. Dean's tongue darted inside.

"Dean...aah..." Cas was squirming and moaning, clutching at the sheets. Dean was surprised he wasn't coming... honestly he was one impressive virgin.

Dean added a finger when he felt Cas was ready and slowly worked his lover open and loose. Cas was a squirming, sweaty mess when Dean was finally satified, pulling down his own jeans and throwing them god knows where. He spat into his hand and covered his dick in saliva berofe slowly pushing in.

Cas moaned, arms wrapping around Dean's shoulders, pulling him closer. Their lips connected as Dean was fully inside Cas. It felt perfect.

"You're so tight..." Dean moaned into Cas's ear, quickly returning to his lips.

"Move, Dean." Cas said and then Dean was thrusting, carefully at first. With the increasing pleasure it was harder for him to hld back and as Cas's legs wrapped around his hips and he started thrusting back on him there was no holding back. Dean was thrusting into him with allforce and speed he could give him.

They were both groaning, panting a sweating, grabbing everything they could reach; sheets, skin, hair, pillows... kisses growing sloppier with every thrust and then Dean felt Cas clench down on him, muscles spasming, tightening and Cas came, hot seed spilling onto their chest.

"DEAN!" He cried out unable to hold it in. Dean kept thrust, his rhythm slowly falling apart. He looked at Cas, body sweaty and covered in come, lips red, wet and swollen, his hair a mess, a few strands sticking to his forehead, temples and neck, eyes clouded by an epic orgasm. All that made him come, his whole body arching, seed pulsing deep inside Cas. He was seeing stars, his mouth hanging open with a silent cry. He clung to Cas as if he was his only hold in the universe. Never had he had a better orgasm - and he had sex with a friggin Amazon.

He slumped down next to Cas, locking their hands and turning his head sideways meeting Cas's blue eyes.

"This was amazing, dude." He panted out. "Where the hell did you get that from?" Cas chuckled.

"I think I've become quite good at moving my human body... and I was present as they wrote down the Kamasutra." Dean laughed, trowing his head back into the pillow.

"I love you, man." Dean said.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas said, shifting closer to Dean who smiled and pulled him close.

"You happy we did this?" Dean asked, sound muffled by Cas's hair.

"Happy doesn't start to describe this feeling." Cas said. Dean pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

"How about a shower?" He asked.

When Dean got out the shower, only a towel wrapped around his hips, he saw Sam standing in their room.

"Where's..." In that moment Cas stepped out of the bathroom, wearing boxers and jeans.

"Oh..." Sam said. "I'll go." He added pointing at the door.

"No... what do you want?" Dean asked.

"I wated to ask if Cas has anything planned for dinner... otherwise I'd make burgers." Sam suggested.

"No... I don't have any plans." Cas said. "But I'd like to eat burgers." Dean grinned.

"So burgers... good." Sam said, quickly leaving the room. Dean pulled on boxershorts and jeans. He turned back to scan the room for his shirt when he felt Cas's arms wrap aorund him from behind and his lips between his shoulder blades.

"Cas...what are you doing?" He asked. Cas hummed against his skin, buring his face in his warmth.

"You're hot." Cas said. Dean laughed.

"Of course I am." Dean said and turned around in Cas's arms, leaning down to kiss him. "You're hot too." Cas hands wandered from Dean's back up to rest on his chest, forefinger, circling over the anti-possesion tattoo.

"Why don't I have this?" Cas asked. Dean thought for a moment.

"It wasn't necessary until you became human... and in the first few months I didn't want to confront you with it... I thought you had enough to handle. Then I just forgot..." Dean explained. "You wanna get one now?"

"I've got an idea, yes." Cas said.

A week later Cas had forced Sam to take him to a tattoo shop in Labanon and he'd blackmailed Dean into staying at the bunker - what involved a lot of puppy eyes, french kisses and not to forget various promises.

they came back late in the evening. Dean was pacing the living room whe he heard them enter the bunker.

"What the hell?!" He shouted as they walked down the stairs.

"Wait 'til you see it! It's simply amazing" Sam said.

"It's and anti-possesion tattoo. What took you so long?!" Dean asked.

"Look at it!" Sam demanded, looking at Cas. Cas smiled and started unbuttoning his white dress shirt. Dean was a little confused when there was no inky black tattoo on his collar bone but then Cas pulled his shirt off and turned around. Dean gasped. There were two gigantic wings painted over Cas's back and arms and just below his neck between his shoulderblades there was the black anti possesion symbol. Dean stepped closer, reaching out to run over the black wings.

"They're beautiful, Cas..." Dean said. He couldn't produce more than that. Cas turned around.

"Thank you, Dean. They are mine... I mean when I was an angel... I drew them from memory." Cas said. Dean smiled.

"You're beautiful." Dean said nad leant down to kiss him.

"There is something else..." Cas said. He turned, showing Dean his left shoulder. There was worked into hte feathers a little writing 'I need you' Dean couldn't breathe. Cas placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, above the handprint.

"I'm marked as yours as you are as mine." He said. Dean still couldn't talk or breathe properly. He stared at Cas, devoted blue oceans looking back at him.

"Dean...?" Csa asked after about three minutes. Dean grabbed Cas's hand and wordlessly dragged him towards their room.

Dean couldn't bare it to pull the covers over Cas's tatttoo so they were pooling around their hips, Cas lying on his stomach and softly snoring into the pillow. Dean was just staring at his back, drawing the single feathers and running over the small writing. Cas hummed in his sleep.

"Dean?" He heard his brother ask from the hallway.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking up at him. Sam slipped inside the room, glancing at sleeping Cas.

"He sleeping?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" Dean asked.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Sma asked.

"About the wings, no..." sam shook his head.

"No... about the fallen angel we met." Sam said. Dean was suddenly worried. Cas had never taken things like that easy, being confronted with what he was blaming himself for.

"What happened?" Dean asked. Why wouldn't Cas tell him? I mean they didn'T have much time to talk... but he could have stopped him.

"it.. he... whatever attacked us with an angel blade nand kept shouting at Cas that 'it was all his fault' and 'why he wasn't helping them' it was horrible... I mean I can handle a confused angel with a sword, but the way Cas looked at him... I don't know man. And then the other fallen one said 'will you help us go home?' and Cas just snapped... he attacked the guy, tackled him down and stabbed him... I don't know what the heel was driving him... I think he whispered something to the guy..."

"I am home." They heard Cas say. Cas turned around, looking at Dean. "I said I am home."

"Cas..." Dean started, he looked up at Sam who slowly walked back out of the room. When Sam was gone he looked back at Cas. "why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't think it's important. My brother... he wanted me to help them find a way back into heaven... but I don't want to. I am home, here with you. It took me far too long to notice that but I finally understood that I belong only here, at your side." Cas said. Dean smiled.

"Thank you..." He bent down and kissed him. "I love you..."

"Good night Dean... and now stop stroking my back, I'm cold." Cas mumbled, lying back down and pulling the covers over his shoulder. Dean chuckled and pulled him against his chest, lightly running over his spine.

"Still cold?" He asked, wrapping his leg around his and burying his face in his neck. Cas pressed a kiss to his temple.


End file.
